<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>环球电影院 by Graphite_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821453">环球电影院</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c'>Graphite_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>APH国设，时政梗，全员养猫，集体排挤美国佬。<br/>dover+北米，没有明显左右。<br/>续《把你的尾巴放下》。背景是英喵在仏的家，仏喵在英的家，而米带着米喵直接到了加的家。脑洞来自于今天和朋友们一起连线看电影！感谢臾臾讨论猫猫名字和剧情ww</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Canada (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>环球电影院</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“弗朗西斯，你迟到了。”</p><p>弗朗西斯刚接通音频和视频，就听见亚瑟在指责他。弗朗西斯瞥了一眼屏幕右下角的时间，只是比约定的时间晚了五分钟而已。</p><p>“我和你有时差，”他开始辩解，“有必要五分钟也捉着不放吗！”</p><p>“就一小时也好意思拿来当借口吗？”</p><p>“一小时的时差也是时差啊？”</p><p>“老头子们，别为一小时的时差吵架了好吗？我可是在跨越大洋和你们连线。大好的白天我明明可以做别的事情，”阿尔弗雷德打断了他们。他抱着一只猫——弗朗西斯通过猫咪的眼睛颜色推测出那是马修的猫，枫糖。</p><p>“说得好像你可以出门一样，不也是周末在家里蹲，”弗朗西斯说，“而且一起看电影是我们的传统。”</p><p>“虽然只是因为不能出门才开始变成固定日程的，”马修小声说。</p><p>“那么，”亚瑟看了眼记事本，“这周轮到弗朗西斯选片。请说出你的三个备选项。我们每人可以投一票，得票最多的电影获胜。如果平票的话就在平票的电影中重新投票，直到选出一部。”</p><p>“终于轮到我了，那么我选的三部电影是：第一部叫《着魔》，是一部恐怖片——”</p><p>“我想看恐怖片！”弗朗西斯还没说完，阿尔弗雷德立刻插嘴。</p><p>马修脸上的笑容僵住了：“真的要看恐怖片吗？”</p><p>“嗯？你会害怕吗？”弗朗西斯问，“你不是不怕恐怖片吗？”</p><p>“啊，我是不怕，但是阿尔弗雷德肯定会害怕，”马修瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“如果他今晚睡不着，呃……”</p><p>“才不会！我哪有那么怂！”阿尔弗雷德抗议。</p><p>“上次看《电锯惊魂》的时候？还有《潜伏》？”</p><p>“我只是比较怕那种一惊一乍的！”</p><p>“呵，我可是记得你看《死神来了》的时候的样子，”亚瑟抿了一口茶，又把茶杯放在右手边。漂亮的波斯猫跳到他的腿上，爪子搭在桌子上，好奇地看着屏幕。亚瑟伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，他低声喵呜叫了一声。这家伙比弗朗西斯可爱多了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德还在抗议马修在“侮辱他的名誉”，而亚瑟开始嘲笑阿尔弗雷德“你还有名誉可以被侮辱”。但马修的身影忽然从摄像头前消失。亚瑟和弗朗西斯只能听见马修的声音：“喂，绝地，不要喝我的可乐！”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，我希望你平时不会喂你的猫可乐，”亚瑟说，“这太有病了。”</p><p>“当然不会！他只是对可乐冒的泡感兴趣，但没喝过，”阿尔弗雷德替他的猫辩解。</p><p>马修抱着绝地回到了摄像头前，他紧紧抱着那只猫，不让他碰桌上的零食和饮料。绝地看起来很不满，在马修的怀里动来动去。但马修摸了摸他的脖颈处，他在马修怀里蹭了蹭，立刻不闹腾了。</p><p>“为什么我觉得我的猫好像更喜欢你？”阿尔弗雷德说，“明明平时都是我在养。”</p><p>“那有什么关系，枫糖和你关系也很好啊，”马修说。</p><p>“好了，不要再为猫吃醋了，回到电影，”弗朗西斯说，“《着魔》讲的是一个丈夫想要搞清楚自己的妻子为何经常离家出走，最后发现她在和魔鬼做交易。”</p><p>“啊，我想起来了，我看过，”亚瑟说，“确实感觉不太适合阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>“你们越这样说我就越想看了，”阿尔弗雷德点了点头。</p><p>马修举手：“我要行使我的一票否决权。”</p><p>“你的一票否决权一个月只能用一次，”亚瑟打开记事本，“你确定吗，马修？”</p><p>“我确定，我不想一晚上被吓得睡不着的阿尔弗雷德缠着，”马修说，“弗朗西斯，麻烦告诉我后面两个不是恐怖片。”</p><p>“马修，既然你这么说了，”弗朗西斯说，“看《新桥恋人》怎么样？一个富家女患上眼疾，她离开家流浪的时候和一个一无所有的流浪汉相爱了。但最后她还是要回到原来的世界去。”</p><p>“啊，法国人，”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔了一声，“我想看刺激一点的。”</p><p>“爱情片不等于不刺激，阿尔弗雷德，”弗朗西斯说，“你不能觉得只有那种充满了烧钱特效的电影才叫刺激。”</p><p>“我们为什么一定得看爱情片呢？”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p>“你说什么？你网不好，我没听见，”弗朗西斯装听不见，“我觉得这是一部好电影。亚瑟，你觉得呢？”</p><p>“听起来还不错。”</p><p>“嗯？喂，你今天好像不太对劲。你是被封锁终于搞疯了吗？还是脱欧？”</p><p>“呸，你才疯了，”亚瑟白了他一眼，“你是找骂才开心吗？”</p><p>“那难道你对我的猫做了什么？快让我看一眼拿破仑。”</p><p>“槽，”亚瑟抱起那只趴在他腿上的猫，“兰斯洛特没缺胳膊少腿的，精神也正常！你就这么不信任我吗！”</p><p>“谁知道你喝醉了干得出什么啊！”</p><p>“等下，我也要用一票否决！”阿尔弗雷德跟着举手，又瞥了坐在旁边的马修一眼，满脸写着“让你先否决我”。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，你这个月的否决权已经用过了，”亚瑟给他泼冷水。</p><p>“我可以耍赖吗？”</p><p>“不许，”亚瑟白了他一眼，“你这四年什么都没学到只学会耍赖了吗？”</p><p>“好吧，”阿尔弗雷德放弃了，他伸手在包装袋里抓了几片薯片，又靠在沙发上，把薯片放进嘴里。他咀嚼的时候手放到了马修腿上，绝地好奇地把脑袋凑到他手上闻了闻，接着舔了一口，吓得阿尔弗雷德立刻收回手。</p><p>“那么下一个选项是什么？”马修问。</p><p>弗朗西斯沉思了一会儿，“……《放牛班的春天》。”</p><p>“这也看过太多次了吧！”阿尔弗雷德说，“你是现场想的吧弗朗西斯！”</p><p>“我本来选了另一部恐怖片的，但既然马修不想看……这部电影很不错啊！虽然看了很多遍也很好看。”</p><p>“我也觉得这个看了太多次了，”亚瑟说。</p><p>“可是你每次看都会哭呢，亚瑟。”</p><p>“闭嘴。再说话我就欺负你的猫，”亚瑟再次把波斯猫抱起来。</p><p>“别忘了你的猫也在我手上，”弗朗西斯抱起了亚瑟的折耳猫。</p><p>“你们什么时候打算交换人质？”阿尔弗雷德笑着看戏，“我看莫德雷德被弗朗西斯养胖了不少。”</p><p>“看戏这么开心，我来爆个料，有时候亚瑟会管莫德雷德叫阿尔弗雷德，”弗朗西斯说。</p><p>“等等？为什么？啊——”阿尔弗雷德脸上的笑容忽然消失了，“亚瑟，这都三百多年了。”</p><p>“但你越来越烦人了，”亚瑟咳了一声，“那么投票。既然《着魔》被否决了，那就只能在《新桥恋人》和《放牛班的春天》里面选。”</p><p>“我投《新桥恋人》，”弗朗西斯说。</p><p>“《放牛班的春天》。”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p>马修看起来有点犹豫。“你投哪个？”弗朗西斯问。</p><p>“那就……《放牛班的春天》吧，”马修说，“虽然看过很多遍，但觉得很适合现在这个时候看呢。”</p><p>“啊，果然是你们两个的选择呢，”弗朗西斯说，“亚瑟，轮到你了。”</p><p>“《放牛班的春天》，”亚瑟毫不犹豫地说。</p><p>“你刚刚不是抱怨了看了太多遍吗？”弗朗西斯揉了揉猫咪的脑袋，“你真是一个口是心非的家伙！”</p><p>“你没发现，如果我投《新桥恋人》的话我们就得原样重新投一遍吗？”亚瑟说，“所以还是让它结束吧。”</p><p>“得了吧，你就是喜欢这部电影。”</p><p>“我可没说。”</p><p>“等下你看哭了我可是会截图的，”弗朗西斯说，“那我开始放了。”</p><p>“如果等下阿尔弗雷德企图跟着唱的话，马修，麻烦你把他赶出去。”</p><p>“你真的很过分，亚瑟！”</p><p>“好啦，电影开始了，”马修捅了捅阿尔弗雷德，“别说话。”</p><p>麦克风里的人声都安静了下来，只有音乐开始流淌。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>